One Small Cake Shop
by Ren kurokage
Summary: Len is a lonely cake shop owner with a little talent on some other tricks of the trade, lets see what adventures he goes through...One-shot, maybe more if it is popular enough. I hope that you enjoy it. Bitter sweet, don't like... don't read


**One small cake shop**

**AN: Hey, I am back! Exams are on their way so I am just going to do this part time… I hope you enjoy this little story, no matter how bitter sweet it is…**

**One-shot, maybe more if it is popular…**

**Story start:**

Len Kagamine sighed as he continued his everyday job of making cakes. He was the owner of a little cake shop in a busy shopping district and he never really had much time for himself. He was also the only employer there as he never really wanted had to have any help. Every day he would continue to make the wonderful cakes that he was famous for. It started as a little hobby and grew into a business that has kept his hands full and his body tired.

Len used to wonder why he loved his job so much, and he now wonders where the fun in making cakes was. He watches from his counter as children play and run in the street. Almost all the children looked upon him as the nice elder sibling. He would often entertain them with his magic tricks when he had a break, or give them the leftover cake that he had made. With him being at the age of 20 it isn't surprising at all that the children saw him as an older brother. Parents would sometimes just sit in his shop and chat with him to make conversation, even if most of the conversation was just him listening while doing his work, and them chatting on and on about the latest gossips in town.

Each time a child smiles when eating one of his cakes, a little bit of him would smile with them. After all, it was the one thing that he loved about his job nowadays, with his little brother still in university and also having very little to talk about with him anyway, Len Kagamine cannot help but enjoy what little sparks of happiness that life would occasionally send his way.

Today was just an average day again, with him serving cake to his customers and clients, and again just listening to them drone on about their lives. Today, the topic had turned to relationships. With the recent marriage of Kaito and Miku it seemed all the gossip had suddenly turned into his direction.

"Have you seen Miku and Kaito together? They are so cute!" squealed Meiko

"I know! And have you just seen her dress? It was beautiful!" squealed Teto

"And did you see the cake? It was humongous!" stated Ted

"Yeah! However did you manage it Len?" asked Teto

Once again Len was pulled into the conversation. Although Len doesn't mind this sometimes, relationships were normally not a topic that he usually discussed. In fact Len was actually single himself. Although he had tried to get into a relationship once or twice none of them had really kicked off or worked out. He had already resigned himself to his fake and accepted the fact that he wasn't going to get into a relationship anytime soon.

"A bit of this and a bit of that, just hard work actually" Len replied casually

"That reminds me, you are single aren't you Len?" asked Luka

"Really? I thought by now you would have just gotten a girlfriend. Well I guess it is time for me to place my wingman skills to the test!" declared Gakupo

"It really isn't necessary. I don't feel like I really need a relationship right now" lied Len

"Sure, just tell me whenever you need relationship advice… after all I am a master of my art!" declared Gakupo, earning him a smack from Luka

"Shut up Gakupo" said Luka, all the while blushing

As the group left the store, Len could only just watch and sigh. It was about time to close shop anyway. As he was about to close up a blonde woman quickly ran over to the shop franticly towards a bewildered Len.

"Wait! Stop! Can I please just make one order, I heard that your shop was one of the best ones ever!" stated the woman.

Len was mesmerised by her appearance and couldn't help but blush at her cute and childish face. She was wearing an office dress with a cute white bow tied on her head. Her blond locks were dangling, framing her face perfectly. It was as if the world wanted him to be entranced by a single look on her face.

Snapping himself from his musings he replied, "Sure, what type of cake would you like miss…"

"Oh, how rude of me… My name is Rin Kagamine nice to meet you" said the newly introduced Rin

"Wow, what a coincidence, my name is Len Kagamine, the pleasure is all mine. What can I get for you?" replied Len smoothly

"I heard about your famous cakes and my boyfriend and I would like to order a cake for his birthday" replied Rin

With those few words, Rin sent Len's world crashing down again. The bitterness of all his loneliness all came flooding back, and reminded him that he was to be alone.

"O…Of course miss, there will be no problem" Len said, regaining his composure.

"Great! Thank you and see you around, I will come and pick up the cake tomorrow at 4" replied Rin, with a light blush as she left the shop.

Len slowly removed himself from the counter and locked the door to the shop. Flipping the sign to a close, and packing up all of the cakes, Len mused on his life. He knew that he didn't have the power to change it but he was going to try, one day he was going to find happiness, and he was determined to get it.

It was time to close up and leave, he knew that the children would want to have their treats and are probably waiting for him at the park. Grabbing a cake trolley he dragged his tired self into the park where happy children were all waiting for him. They have all had a hard day at school, and their faces instantly lit up at the sight of their big brother.

Len seeing their happy faces he happily gave out the cakes to the smiling children, ruffling their hair as he did so, all the while waiting to set up his little magic show. Len was no master magician by any means, but he knew a few tricks. Playing with the children brought him joy in his miserable life.

After a few minutes he had his cards, his hand crafted box and his portable table, were all set up and he was ready to begin. With a wave of his hand he had called all of the children to gather around.

Let the magic begin…

* * *

*Scene Break*

He sighed as he observed the kids return to their parents, wondering if he would ever have a family of his own. Packing up his little make shift stand he returned to his little apartment above the cake shop. Returning all of his items to their rightful places, he slowly walked over to his couch and collapsed on it. Glancing over at the clock, he saw it was 6:30 pm. He thought that he should get the paperwork done so he could cook his dinner, and by the time he starts eating it was already 7:30.

Len went to bed early so he could get up and make all the cakes early, it mean less hassle in the evening where it is peaceful. He drags himself to bed and falls asleep before he even hits the bed. Things have been extremely busy nowadays that sometimes he would just sleep on the couch. His last thought drifted to his last customer and the radiant smile on her face. He wishes that one day, someone will smile like that for him.

**AN: I will continue it if it is popular enough, I promise...**


End file.
